


Playtime

by candlelight27



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dildos, F/M, Modern AU, Name-Calling, Nipple Clamps, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators, ivar being a good bad boy, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlelight27/pseuds/candlelight27
Summary: Ivar wants to make your fantasies come true.





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a tumblr prompt I'm late for. Very late. As always... ...better late than never. This is pure filth and probably poorly written but I hope you enjoy it anyways. :) Also quite self indulgent! Suggestions, comments, corrections... everything is welcomed!

“Have I told you how creepy you are with that gabardine?”

You commented as Ivar was exiting your car. He grunted. It was a hard task due to his crutches but he wouldn’t let you help him. You took a look around: there was just gravel, a hotel and a cloudy skyline.

“Anyways, why did you make me stop in the middle of nowhere?” Ivar stood tall over you. You were used to his company on the wheelchair, when his impressive form went unnoticed.

“Just follow me.” He turned around towards the entrance of the building. It looked old yet respectable. Still, there was something off that you couldn’t figure out.

“As your royalty desires…” You rolled your eyes and muttered. “But we are supposed to make it to your mother’s house today.”

“Don’t worry, it’s a few kilometres away.” He stopped suddenly. “I forgot my bag on the backseat, can you bring it?”

You nodded and went to the car. You didn’t know what was inside the bag, but it was heavy. And weird noises sounded inside. You didn’t dare to peek because Ivar was very concerned about his personal space. You had grown up with him, this factor having started many a fight. You made sure you had closed the car and rushed inside.

Ivar was in the lobby, proudly holding a pair of keys.

“What are you planning, Ivar?” You furrowed your eyebrows.

“It’s a secret.”

He climbed the stairs, again burdened by his impediment. You carried the bag, glad to help indirectly. You went over a long hall until Ivar found the correct room. After having passed the white doorframe, you couldn’t restrain your curiosity.

“Now what?”

“You close it. And lock it.” You heard the click of the knob. The place’s only light entered through a window, so the illumination was dim. The wallpaper had a flower pattern and the furniture was matching. “Leave the bag on the bed.” You did as told, yet harsh words were already forming on your mouth. You were running out of patience.

“Ivar, what-”

Suddenly you were pushed against the wall. Ivar’s body trapped you, the hard and cold surface impeding your escape. Your heat beat faster. His warmth enveloped you and his hard torso pressed you firmly. You weren’t going to deny you enjoyed it- you had daydreamed about it often- but you needed an explanation. His brothers had always been flirty, but the youngest Ragnarsson never touched you, as if he was holding himself back.

“So you want to know why we’re here?” He said in a low voice. The situation was beginning to arouse you.

“Yes.”

“Do you remember last week?” His face was close to yours; his breath touched your face. You squealed but nodded. “You got really drunk, didn’t you?”

“Where are you going with this?”

“Hvitserk suggested that game of sexual questions. Do you remember any of your answers?”

“Some.” Ivar smirked.

“He asked about your biggest fantasy… and you said you wanted to be tied up.” He showed his teeth, resembling a predator. “Filled up with toys.” Your mortification was rising by moments. You didn’t remember getting too explicit on the weekly drinking night. You only hoped… “By me.”

You were horrified by the revelation. You thought you had been keeping your love for Ivar secret, in a safe distance from reality. A couple of beers and shots and you destroyed it all.

“I was too drunk, Ivar. Sorry, okay?” He was staring at you.

“Why are you sorry? I think you don’t understand me.” He chuckled, separating from you. “We’re here to fulfil your fantasy.”

Goosebumps were all over your skin. The utter shock was reflected on your face.

“Unless you don’t want to.”

Ivar rolled his jaw. He showed his better condescending expression, the one he displayed when he was getting on your nerves. You wanted to slap him and kiss him.

“Is this a hoax?”

“Is that what you think of me?”

“No! But…” You fidgeted with your hands. “Of course I want. It’s just… why?”

He sat on the bed behind him and get rid of his gabardine.

“Why? You are pretty. I want to play with your body.” You let out a disappointed ‘oh’, louder than you intended. “What is it? Is my little [Name] in love with me?”

“What? Of course no-”

 “Hush. I know you are.” He motioned you to approach him. “Come closer, I’m not going to bite you yet.” You stepped towards him, still unsecure. “I have to admit I thought you liked that airhead Hvitserk… until last week. How would you find this,” he signalled his legs, “attractive.”

You kissed him. He didn’t expect it, but soon he was moving his soft, sweet lips against yours. He got your heart spinning around. He pulled you from your forearm, making you fall on top of him. His tongue licked your lower lip. Before you got to properly taste him he removed himself from you.

“Stop distracting me, [Name]. We will talk later… Now we have other businesses.”

He laid you at his side on the bed.

“First, let’s undress you.”

You observed him with wide eyes. His clever hands undid the buttons of your shirt, and the top one of your jeans. He revealed your cleavage in a slow motion, then your bra. He touched your skin, discarding the piece of clothing. He took off your trousers too.

You were exposed to him, only in your underwear. It was not your prettiest pair, but he didn’t seem to mind. Instead, he was devouring you with his pupils. His breathing became heavy. Saying you were turned on was an understatement; the way Ivar was hovering over you, your willing vulnerability, it was driving you crazy. Your nipples were hard and your sex was dripping. The man was not in a better condition, his erection painfully evident.

“So you want the ropes now?” It was not a question. He reached for his bag and took the cord. “Turn around.”

He placed your arms behind your back and tied them. It was a tight grip that would resist any squirming. He flipped you again once he was done.

“I wanted to gag you… but if I did, I wouldn’t be able to hear you begging.”

“Ivar…” You moaned.

“My name does not sound half bad either.” He took another thing from his bag, it had a metallic timbre. “So you are sure you want this, aren’t you? Do you allow me to have my way with you?”

You agreed with a gesture, too eager to form coherent sentences.

He popped your breasts out of your bra. He squeezed the tender flesh, torturing your peaks with his thumbs. Jolts of joy stimulated you. Ivar bit your jugular and you let out a load groan. He used this distraction to use his first toy. You felt on your reddened nipple a strange cold, followed by a light sensation on pain. You yelled surprise. The pain turned into pleasure, exciting you. Ivar tapped the clamps, sending shivers through all your body.

“Ivar!”

Your panties disappeared. You were too lost on the feeling from your chest and failed to notice how he brought something to your womanhood. You hopped when an unknown object made its way inside you.

“Do you want me to stop?” Ivar teased. He didn’t continue.

“No. Keep going.”

“How do you ask for it?”

“Please?”

“You can do it better.” He made a circular motion with the dildo to encourage you.

“Ivar, please… I beg you.”

“What do you want? I’m listening.”

“Put it inside. Please.” He hummed. He wanted a more elaborated answer. Hadn’t your eyes been closed, you could have seen that cocky expression again. “Ivar, I beg you. Fuck me with it! Fill me…”

“As you wish.”

He shoved it inside. Your juices were leaking of the thrill, expecting him to let you finish. Yet he commanded you to get on your knees. You complied. He sunk you on the sheets and let your rear stand out. With every little shift, your nipples reacted and you were stretched.

“Tell me, [Name].” Ivar placed his finger on your rear hole. It was wet, cool. “Can I use this one too?”

You didn’t manage to reply. Your vocabulary was reduced to sexual grunts and moans. He wasn’t making it easy either, brushing every sensitive part he could to bring you to the limit.

“I need an actual answer.”

“Shit… yes…”

“I didn’t know you were that dirty.” His hand collided against the flesh of your bum. He had spanked you. His finger started to massage the sphincter, taking his tame to prepare you. He soothed your cheek with the other hand. “I guess you are my slut, aren’t you?” He spanked you again.

“Yes! I am your slut!” Every time he hit you the pressure on your breasts increased. The dildo moved inside you. His finger also dig deeper.

Each blow brought an incredible pleasure. You moaned and moaned; you were sure any living being nearby could hear your ecstasy.  As his whole finger was fitted in you, it rubbed against the solid object inside your sex. Your sweet spot was pounded, but there was a lack of force.

“I had something for your asshole too… but you are so eager…” He fitted a second digit. He was pumping them in and out. “Relax.” He poked a third, which quickly made its way inside. “Does my slut want another toy? Or you’d prefer my dick?”

“I want your dick, Ivar!”

“On this dirty hole? I’m not sure.”

“Please!” Tears formed in the corners of your eyes. He was too intense; his hand had a frantic pace. “Please, fuck my ass, Ivar…”

At last he withdrew himself. You were panting, trying to recover for what was coming. Ivar took his time. He coated his dick in lube and took another toy. You didn’t see what it was, yet cared little anymore. All his actions had brought such an infinite delight, your mind had let its guard down.

He made you drop your butt. Carefully, he aligned himself. His strong arms carried his weight so he didn’t crush you. His smell wrapped around you. It was too perfect, it looked a dream, but it was real.

The tip of his erection opened you. He was big, and you thanked the time he had spent accustoming you. He felt better than any plaything. You let yourself take in the feeling. Ivar grunted; it was obvious he was having fun. He rocked his hips experimentally.

“How much do you like my dick?”

“A lot…”

“Only that?” He smacked your rear.

“I adore it!”

“Good slut.” Another spank found its way on your skin.

Ivar thrust into you. He was creating a delicious friction, roughly banging all your special places. The toy inside you seemed to complement his dick. His rhythm was wild, he was yearning more and more. His skin slapped against yours as his hips met your ass.

However he had an ace up his sleeve to utterly break you. He wanted to see you undone; you were such a precious creature writhing for him.

He took a small vibrator and without any warning attached it to your bundle of nerves. You shouted. Almost immediately you reached your orgasm; it had been too much. Your juices gushed out of you, staining the bed. Ivar couldn’t hold it either, and he came inside you.

“[Name]!” He growled while he was riding out his bliss.

Ivar stepped away and admired his work. He saw your own liquids on your thighs, on the sheets, the aroma of lust filling his senses. Then his white seed came out, mixing with the rest.

He removed the toys and the rope. You let relieved breaths, finally being able to let relax wash over you. You couldn’t even move; you were exhausted. Ivar let you be and nested on your chest. He caressed your stomach as he admired your satisfied face.

“Are you still in a rush to visit my family?”

“Shut up!” You giggled.

“Well, our family from now on.” He kissed your temple and let sleep take you. He did nap too, once he had processed everything that happened with a grin fixed on his lips.


End file.
